


The more things change, the more they stay the same

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The New Beginnings Series [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Picks up where Friends of Old ended starring a puppy, emotional Alex Armstrong, an adorable Elicia and Roy getting teased. Sorry, this veers toward crack fic but writing Alex Louis Armstrong does that to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The more things change, the more they stay the same

*******

****The more things change, the more things stay the same**  
**

The car was loaded with their luggage. Roy stood beside the car waiting for Alphonse and Edward to say goodbye to Pinako and Winry. He smiled at the scene when he felt a nudge against his lower leg. He looked down and saw the Rockbell’s black and white dog seeking attention. Roy bent down and patted Den, “Hey, boy! You mind Winry and Pinako, right.”  


Den barked in response and Roy rubbed at his black ears.  
“Good boy, you’re a better listener than Ed or Al at any rate.”  
“Hey!” Edward stuck out his tongue from the porch. “I heard that!”  
Roy made a scoffing sound. “It’s not like it’s a secret.”  
Alphonse rolled his eyes and he jumped down from the porch, taking two steps at a time. Looking back over his shoulder at Winry, he said, “Look what I’ve to put up with!” He clucked his tongue, “C’mere Den!”  
Den bolted away from Roy and lay on his back next to Alphonse, baring his white tummy for rubbing. Roy leaned against the bonnet and watched as Edward joined his brother in coddling the dog.  
Winry sat on the steps beside the two boys and Pinako came to stand beside Roy.  
“Den will miss them.” Pinako puffed on her pipe.  
“I’ve always wanted a dog,” Roy said.  
Roy frowned, _Should we get a dog?_ He had always wanted to have a dog since he was a young boy himself. As a child, his aunt had vetoed the idea when he brought it up. The bar was no place for a dog she used to say. Then as an adult he had considered it again but between his long working hours and small house, it wasn’t really feasible.  
Like she was reading his mind, Pinako said, “They are very good with Den; they used to help with walking him.”  
Roy smiled. “Is that so?”  
_That decides it!_ Having a dog would also mean that the boys would have something they could truly feel was theirs, something that didn’t remind of them of constantly of what they had lost. Fuery had mentioned that he had a friend who had an animal rescue centre and that there were lots of dogs that needed a home. Roy was looking forward to telling the boys, but he decided to wait until they arrived back in East city. Tomorrow was Sunday and he wasn’t needed back at work until Monday, so they could go early and visit the rescue centre and make sure they had all they needed to take care of a dog.

  
Roy’s fingers tapped on the steering wheel to the music on the radio. Edward was sitting in the passenger seat after declaring shotgun. The boy was starring out the window. In the rear view mirror, Roy could see Alphonse was reading a book with a pained expression on his face. The road wasn’t the best and the rocky motion probably wasn’t conducive to reading. It wasn’t the only reason that driving conditions were bad..  
The rain pounded down outside, rivers of water running down the panes of glass. If it got any worse he would have to pull over making the long journey even longer.  
Seeing a pool of water on the road ahead, Roy turned on his indicators and drove around the puddle instead. Lovely way to start the new year.  
Alphonse sighed heavily as he put down the book in the back.  
“Sorry about that,” Roy said.  
Roy could see the boy shrug in the rear view mirror, “When we closer to East City the roads will improve, might be easier to read then.”  
He turned his attention back to the road. “It was nice to see Winry and Pinako again, huh?”  
“Yeah,” Alphonse leaned forward. “But I’ll miss them. And Den.”  
“Maybe next time they’ll come visit us?” Edward asked hopefully.  
“Perhaps! Even if Pinako can’t come, you could invite Winry to come during the next holidays.”  
“Really?” Edward’s sullen demeanour had vanished, a gleam in his golden eyes that was all too rare in recent months.  
“I don’t see why not. After all it’s your house too. Just run it by me first.”  
“I think Winry would really like to go to one of the markets or fairs,” Alphonse said enthusiastically. “Back in Resembool they are small; they’re nothing like we have in East City.”  
Roy chuckled, “Remind me to take you to one in Central city then.”  
“We’re going to Central?” Both boys spoke in unison.  
“Not until spring or summer break, but we should go during a festival. My old friend Hughes has been pestering me to visit with you.”  
“Is that the guy that’s coming to visit us soon with your Aunt Chris?”Alphonse asked.  
“Yes, it is. I think you’ll like him. He’s bringing his wife Gracia and their daughter Elicia. I better warn you though that he’s a little obsessed with his daughter and whatever you do don’t let him show you photographs. Honestly he carries around a stack of them in his pocket.”  
“What age is his daughter?”  
“Much too young for you, Ed! She’s just three.” Roy got a smack on the arm for his trouble, “Hey, you don’t want me to crash do you.”  
“It wasn’t that hard!” Edward’s face was the colour of beetroot, “Every time I think you’re not so bad, you turn around and remind me you’re a bastard.”  
“I’m not so bad,” Roy repeated. “High praise indeed.”  
“Well it is from Brother,” Alphonse pointed out.  
“Fuck off!” Edward glared at them both and started fiddling with the radio. I’d rather listen to music than talk to you two.”  
Roy chuckled, but decided to ease up on the teasing. “There’s some fruit in the back if you’re peckish.”  
“Hmm. There are apples and bananas,” Alphonse rifled through the bag of fruit. “Hey Ed, do you want anything?”  
“Apple, please.”  
Alphonse passed an apple to his brother, “You want anything, Roy?”  
“No thanks – I think that huge breakfast that Pinako served will tide me over for the full day.”  
Edward bit into his apple and sighed when he heard what song was on the radio. “Not AC/DC!”  
His hand was poised to turn the channel when Roy interrupted.  
“No. Turn it up! I love this song.”  
Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to the window.  
“Ugh – I hate this song,” Alphonse protested from the back. “You have terrible taste in music, Roy.”  
“Old fogey music,” Edward added taking his eyes off the window and fixing Roy with an eye roll.  
Roy frowned at the accusation, “Hey! This is not old fogey music!”  
“You’re so uncool,” Edward said with a sneer.  
The jibe was completely unwarranted as far as Roy was concerned. He was still young and well better AC/DC than some of tripe that Edward listened to.  
“I’m driving, so I’ll decide the station.”  
“Whatever.” Edward crossed his arms and returned to staring out the window again, but not before Roy caught a small smile on his face. “When I’ll start driving, I’ll have my revenge.”  
“Sure, Ed, but you’re a little short of that at the minute.”  
“Don’t call me short!”  
“OK shrimp.”  
“You’re such an ass hole! Some day I’ll be taller than you.”  
“Only if you start drinking milk,” Alphonse supplied with a giggle.  
Roy chuckled.  
Edward turned in the chair and stuck out his tongue at Alphonse. Turning back to face the front, he said, “I don’t know what you’re laughing at, Mustang. If you made me more stew, I could drink more milk.”  
“Brother,” Alphonse sighed, “If you drank more milk, you’d drink more milk.”  
Edward tossed his apple over his shoulder.  
Alphonse yelped. “Hey!” 

  
Roy yawned as he pulled the car into the driveway. It was a long drive back from Resembool. He opened the car door and stretched his limbs. Freedom at last! He opened the front door and went back to help the boys with the luggage. The last hour of the journey had been silent with both Edward and Alphonse dozing, something that Roy very much would have liked to do.  
Alphonse clapped him on the back. “Maybe next time, we should get the train?”  
“Yeah, Roy. You’re getting too old to be making long journeys.”  
“Thanks Ed!”  
The three went into the house.  
“I’m going to miss Pinako’s cooking.”  
“Me too, Brother. Sorry Roy your cooking is no match.”  
“No offence taken, I’m completely in agreement.” Roy dropped his suitcase in the hallway and took the bag of fruit into the kitchen. “I could sleep for a week.”  
The two boys trailed after him and started to raid the fridge. Edward took a carton of juice and Alphonse reached for the milk.  
“Sandwich?” Alphonse took the ham and cheese from the top shelf..  
“I’m starving,” Edward moaned and rubbed his stomach. “Make me a huge sandwich.”  
Roy stared at them and shook his head, “You’re like locusts. At this rate, we’ll have to do a big shop tomorrow.”  
“Cup of coffee, Roy?”  
“Thanks, Al.”  
“Suck up,” Edward coughed into his hand.  
Alphonse rolled his eyes and turned on the kettle.  
“Sit down,” Roy said, “Speaking of tomorrow, there’s something I need to discuss with you both.”  
Edward and Alphonse exchanged curious glances but sat down.  
“I know that you boys miss Den, so I was thinking that we could get a dog.” Roy watched the expression of the two boys. He really wanted for them to agree. The idea of getting a dog had really grown on him. It took a moment, but Edward’s mouth flew open and Alphonse’s eyes widened.  
Edward was the first to find his voice. “Seriously!”  
“Really? Can we have a dog? I’ve always wanted a dog. What sort of a dog?”  
Roy chuckled at Alphonse’s babbling.  
“And we could call it Marley,” Ed suggested.  
“Let’s not tempt fate, shall we,” Roy said with a laugh. “There are a few promises that you have to make. First rule is that you would need to walk the dog and clean up after it. The second rule is that it has to be a rescue dog. The final and most important thing is that you remember that a dog is a responsibility as well as an honour. Dogs need to be loved and taken care of. You have to promise that you’re serious about this and that you’re not going to get sick of looking after it.”  
The two boys nodded solemnly. “We promise.”  
“Good! Officer Fuery told me about a good animal rescue centre, and we go there tomorrow and find a dog that needs a home.”  
The matching grins on the two boys’ faces told him everything he needed to know. The click of the kettle signalled the water was boiled and Alphonse hopped up to make the tea.  
“So lecture over right?” At Roy’s answering nod, Edward leaned back in his chair, “You love the sound of your own voice, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Ed, it so happens that I do.”

  
The animal shelter was a big, white building in the city suburbs. The building gleamed like it was newly painted and the name of the shelter was in large yellow letters, Animal Haven. Underneath the name of the shelter were the words: “Arms of love for our furry friends”. Roy was getting a bad feeling, he took a look at his cellphone and double checked the address and name of the shelter again. No – it was right. The two boys weren’t even looking around, both were halfway to the door already. Fuery had warned him that the owner was a little eccentric but truly fond of animals. He quickened his pace and joined the two boys at the entrance.  
Edward pushed open the door and the three entered the building. The first thing that Roy noticed were the colourful décor. All the walls were white and the floor was timber, but the waiting area had orange chairs with green cushions. Several paintings hung on the wall, colourful pictures of various animals with little bios written underneath.  
A huge muscular man with a wisp of blond hair on his head and moustache stepped out from behind the front desk and came to greet them.  
“Welcome to Animal Haven!” The man’s voice was as big as he was. “I am Alex Louis Armstrong. I am sure I can find the perfect animal for you.”  
Roy frowned, “Armstrong? Any relation to the Olivier Armstrong?”  
Alex nodded. “Indeed, she is my older sister. Do you know her?”  
“You could say that, I work in the Eastern Police Department.” He held out his hand to the man, “Roy Mustang.”  
Alex took his hand and shook it, “You must be Kain’s friend, he told me he was going to send you.”  
He had a strong hand shake and Roy could feel his bones rattling.  
The giant turned to Edward and Alphonse, his eyes misty, “I heard about your loss. Some say that animals are great source of comfort to those who are bereaved.”  
The boys shrank under the man’s attention. Perhaps getting the message, he turned to Roy.  
“And you sir, taking these kids in even though you are little more than a child yourself.” He wiped at his eyes, “I’m sorry, but it’s just too much.”  
Roy blushed, “Can we just get down to business?”  
“Of course!” He turned around and beckoned for them to follow. He opened the door to their right and they could hear the sound of barking ahead. “Come! I take my job very seriously. I want to find the best match for each of theses animals.” He looked over his shoulder and eyeballed the two boys, “You will treat any animal I give you right.”  
“Yes sir!” The boys answered in unison.  


Roy was impressed as they made their way through to the kennels. Everything was pristine, the kennels were large and clean. All the animals had plenty of space to move around. It was mainly dogs, but there were also a large number of cats. Alphonse gravitated towards the cats. The boy put his hand into one of the runs to pet a black and white tabby.  
The cat purred her approval and Alphonse looked over at Roy,, “Aw – look! It likes me. Can we get a cat too, Roy?”  
Roy sneezed and took a step backward. “Sorry Al, I’m allergic to cats.”  
He felt like right bastard when the smile fell from Alphonse’s face.  
“Never mind,” the boy said with a sigh.  
Taking one last lingering look at the cat, Alphonse moved away to join Roy and they went to join Edward, who was looking at the dogs further down.  
Alex was standing beside Edward, making him look even shorter than usual.  
Roy’s lip quirked, Poor Ed looks like a toddler next to him.  
Edward was transfixed by a dog with a coat of golden hair and two different colour eyes, one black and one blue. The dog was licking Edward’s hand and Alphonse pushed forward to pat the dog on the head.  
“This is a labradoodle, he’s six months.” Alex was smiling. “Little more than a pup, really. It looks like he likes you. The breeders couldn’t sell him and dropped him into the shelter.”  
Roy moved closer. “Hey boy!” The dog nuzzled his hand and Roy smiled. “He’s a beautiful dog. What’s he’s temperament like?”  
“Well, he can be a little nervous of loud noises,” Alex said, “but he’s very docile and good with kids.”  
Edward tilted his head, “So, what do you think?”  
Alphonse’s wide eyed stare was even more pronounced this time, “Please can we take him?”  
Roy could see it was love at first sight for the boys. The dog would require a lot of exercise and grooming with his coat. Still, he was inclined to agree that this was their perfect match. Alex looked to be an animal lover, so he was sure that the dog was in good condition. he bit at his lip.  
“Can we take a closer look before I sign anything?” Roy asked.  
“Of course,” Alex said, “But are you sure you don’t want to look around more first?”  
“We’re sure, aren’t we?” Edward nudged his brother.  
Alphonse nodded, “Yeah, we want to take him.”

It had been a week and Edward and Alphonse still couldn’t agree on a name for the poor dog. The week had been spent making the house suitable for their new pet. Thankfully, the garden was well fenced off, so the only work that was required was setting up a kennel for the back yard. The dog was allowed sleep inside, but spent most of the day in the back garden. He was too big and energetic to spend all day indoors. Alex had given them some helpful suggestions as to what they needed as well as recommending the best type of dog food for the newest family member. They had organised a rota as to who would walk and feed the dog. Roy would walk the dog on his days off and the two boys would take every other day.  
It was Roy’s turn to walk the dog, but the two boys came along for the walk. Even though the weather was dry now, the ground was still slick after a heavy rainfall earlier in the day. The dog was quite enthralled by the puddles of water on the path, but he obediently kept going when the leash was tugged gently. They really needed to find a name other than “Dog” and “Boy”. It was especially confusing in a park full of other dogs.  
Roy checked his watch, “We should have an hour before we’re invaded.”  
As they rounded the corner before their house, Roy spotted a familiar car in the drive.  
“And you were saying?” Alphonse said with smirk.  
Roy waved at the occupants of the car and picked up his pace. Hughes got of the driver’s seat and came around the car to open the passenger door for Roy’s aunt Chris. He then went to the back door to let out his wife and little Elicia.  
Elicia squealed when she saw him, “Uncle Roy!”  
Roy scooped her up with his free hand. She put her hand on his face, “You need to shave, Uncle Roy.”  
“But Elicia, I’m nowhere near as beardy as your Dad.”  
The poor thing looked perplexed. “Yeah, but you’re not allowed, because you need to find a wife.”  
Gracia rolled her eyes, “She listens to him too much. Never mind her, Roy. It’s lovely to see you.” She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and took Elicia from his arms.  
“Great to see you too!”  
His aunt embraced him briefly, followed by Maes who clapped him hard on the back. Edward and Alphonse were lagging behind him and Roy suddenly felt foolish for not introducing them.  
He beckoned them forward. “Chris, you’ve met Edward and Alphonse.”  
“Indeed I have.” She smiled at them, “Nice to see you again, boys.”  
“Gracia, Maes and Elicia meet Edward and Alphonse.”  
Alphonse held out his hand, “I’m Al. Pleasure to meet you. Roy’s told us a lot about you all.”  
Maes took Alphonse’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Likewise, I’ve been dying to meet you two.” He winked at Roy, “I always thought it would be a woman that would tame him.”  
As much as he wanted the boys to meet his best friend, he also dreaded what Maes would say. Roy shook Maes a warning glare.  
Meanwhile Gracia was kissing a blushing Edward on the cheek.  
“Ooh!”  
Elicia’s voice interrupted them. She was pointing at the dog, “Look at the lovely doggie. Can I rub him?”  
“Sure of course you can,” Roy said.  
“Be gentle now, Elicia.” Gracia let Elicia down from he arms.  
Elicia stroked the dog and giggled, “Pretty doggie. What’s her name?”  
“The dog has no name as of yet, Ed and Al can’t decide.” Roy bent down to Elicia’s level, “And this is a boy.”  
“Oh!”  
The dog was sniffing at a puddle beside Roy’s feet. Moving a little too close, he ended up with his snout in the water. The dog yelped in fright and Roy chuckled.  
“Dumb dog,” Edward said fondly.  
Roy felt a tug on his arm and he looked down at Elicia.  
“Can I name it, Uncle Roy?” She looked up, her wide eyes pleading.  
And he found he couldn’t say no. “Well, it’s not like these two idiots can agree on a name.”  
Edward and Alphonse starred at Roy, mouths open and betrayal in their eyes.  
“Puddles,” Elicia declared. “I think he looks like a Puddles, cos he loves to play in the puddles.”  
“What a great name!” Maes picked up his little girl, “You’re so clever, Elicia. See Roy, I told you she is a genius.”  
Gracia put her hand on her husband’s arm, “Boys, you don’t have to go with Elicia’s name. Maes, you should know better.’  
Alphonse shrugged, “It’s not like we have a name for him anyway.”  
Edward opened his mouth, and Roy thought he was going to protest. However, the boy quickly closed his mouth and sighed.  
The four adults, two teenagers, toddler and newly named Puddles went inside.  
“Are you a cop too, Mr Hughes?” Alphonse asked.  
“God. No, though I did think about it once, but I like to bend the rules a little too much.”  
Roy snorted causing Maes to smile, “I’m an investigative journalist.”  
Maes put his right arm around Roy’s shoulder, “You know he wasn’t always such a goody two shoes.” He raised both eyebrows and grinned, “I could tell you a lot of stories about Roy Mustang.”  
Roy fixed him with a glare as Edward and Al started to giggle, “Please don’t!”  
“Tch.” His aunt Chris winked at Maes, “You could be a right little brat as far as I remember, Roy boy.”  
“Not you too,” Roy protested.  
Alphonse threw his head back in laughter. “Roy boy!”  
Meanwhile, Edward was doubled over, his amusement evident.  
“Thanks a lot.”  
His aunt and best friend didn’t look in the least bit repentant.  
“Chris, remember the time Roy crashed your car.”  
Roy glared at the co-conspirators, “Don’t you dare!”  
Even Gracia was struggling not to smile, the traitor.  
Maes shrugged, “I’ve been over ruled. Sorry boys.”  
Edward pleaded, “Ah come on, please tell us!”  
“No,” Roy said forcefully. “Just go set the table.”  
“We’re not giving up,” Edward shot over his shoulder before going into the kitchen.  
Roy leaned in close to his friend and whispered, “How would you feel if I told Elicia about some of your youthful exploits?”  
“It wouldn’t matter.” Maes shook his head. “She’s Daddy’s little angel. She hasn’t a bad bone in her body.”  
“Isn’t that right, Elicia, you’re Daddy best girl.”  
Elicia giggled from her mother’s arms.  
“Well, wait until she’s a teenager.” Roy felt some satisfaction at the slip of Maes’ smile. 

Fin


End file.
